Mayonaka Persona
by pp7jones007
Summary: This is a crossover of James Bond and the alternate universe of Persona 4 where it takes place before Skyfall and Spectre so I could show you my story of James Bond 007 in Mayonaka Persona. If you're a fan of James Bond and Persona series please enjoy a great story. Copyright James Bond MGM, Ian Fleming and Persona series ATLUS,Shingenori Sogima.
1. Hunting for Mr White

**Hanley-on-Thames,Oxfordshire England 1:15 AM 2008**

In the gritty night of Hanley-on-Thames there was a estate owned by Guy Haines a British advisor who was a high ranking of Quantum that blackmails the CIA and failed to control the water supply out of Dominic Greene. In the backyard of Haines estate James Bond walks behind the stoned fence and he climbed behind the stoned fence with all his strength and hid in the bushes to spy on White. Inside Haines' estate's office Guy Haines and the high ranked Quantum member who were watching their satellite monitor of Quantum to monitor every agent around the world to see how they complete their mission.

"How goes the monitoring Haines?" White asked

"It's going good White every Quantum agent around everywhere did their jobs around" Haines replied

After Bond finishes spying on White and Haines, Bond went around the backyard to the front yard, hides in the large tree hedge when he heard some footsteps walks by then opens the front door that turns out to be a Quantum mercenary guard in a black suit, a black vest ,a black tie and a green shirt wielding a Heckler and Koch UMP45 a standard issue for the Quantum then Bond sneaks in the front door discreetly. In Haines' foyer it was dark and the tower clock ticks from the living room when he discovers an another guard from the left door then Bond hid in the living room unnoticed and Bond sneaks in the right door to what appeared to be a living room with a HDTV on it. Bond goes through the living room and through the final living room where two doors that leads to Haines' office including a Quantum guard when Bond hides in one of the couches to let a guard walk pass through the door then Bond lock picks the door discreetly. Bond bursts in discreetly and helds White as an hostage with a silenced Walther PPK and asks him about who was the leader of the Quantum while Haines was shocked that Bond was held at the gunpoint.

"Don't make any noise Haines!" Bond commanded to not let Haines alert his guards then he forces White to ask him more information.

"Who are you?" Haines replied

"The names Bond, James Bond" Bond said in his trademark phase

"Tell me who is the leader of Quantum?!" Bond asked

"I don't know Mr. Bond some of them at not" Haines replied

"Like I told you Mr. Bond we have people everywhere!" White replied when Bond replies

"Wrong!" Bond force White at the gunpoint for more

"There is some people everywhere Mr. Bond!" White replies again

"If you don't tell me who is the leader of the Quantum group now I'm going to hurt you more!" Bond grabs White and shoves White into the monitoring satellite screen however a mysterious wave giggles in from the monitoring screen and White was sucked inside the screen when Bond and Haines felt shocked about how Bond thinks is not the gadget of Quantum it was a mysterious magic by an unknown force. Bond looks down for the next clue inside the Haines' drawer to see what's inside, it was a boarding pass and a ticket to Tokyo, Japan to find out where the Quantum leader and the soldiers are.


	2. A new foreigner

**Akibahara-Tokyo,Japan April 11 2011**

Three years later in the busy bustling streets of Akibahara,Japan a boy with grey hair in his black school uniform walks in the streets when Bond still looking for clues in Tokyo and heard some news on TV in the Subway station that Mayumi Yamano have been scandaled by something while Bond sees a mysterious boy and follows him who was alone when Bond took a subway train to look after him to see what happened to himself then Bond and a mysterious boy took a western train and seated next to him and Bond talks to a mysterious boy.

"Excuse me may I ask you a question mister?" Bond replied

Mysterious boy gasped "Who are you?!"

"I'm a friend of the teacher from England, please would you like to be friends with me?" Bond said

"If you say so man" mysterious boy said

"So tell me about your life?" Bond asked

"My teacher told me to transfer schools by the end of the month due to my parents have been working aboard so I wear this uniform to transfer to Inaba to stay with my cousins" Mysterious boy replied

"So that's what your life is about your teacher and your parents who make you transfer schools?" Bond replied

"So you're a teacher that studies from England seriously?" the mysterious boy asked

"Yep and your name?" Bond said

"I'm Yu Narukami" Yu said "And you?"

"The names Bend, Jensen Bend" Bond replied his new identity to Yu.

"So this is you name Mr. Bend?" Yu replied.

The train stopped to a nice rural town called Yasoinaba when Bond and Yu walked off to the Yasoinaba station where a little cute daughter and her father who were waiting for Yu from the front of the station.

 _The father speaks to Yu and Bond_

"Hey over here you two!" the father asked

 _As the pair walked to the father and his daughter_

"You must be the younger son of your parents I'm Ryotaro Dojima" Ryotaro introduced

"And this is my daughter Nanako Dojima you're new here ande welcome to Inaba and your name?" Ryotaro asked

"Yu Narukami, it's a pleasure to meet you Ryotaro Dojima" Yu said

"And who is the foreigner on your right Yu?" Ryotaro asked

"This is Jensen Bend he's from British that was sent by the British school organization" Yu replied

"Hi Jensen Bend what brings you to Japan to teach here?" Ryotaro asked

"I was studying some grade 10s for 2 years when I came here to Japan for studies" Bond said

"Wow you've been studying some students that makes you come to Japan" Ryotaro said

"Well I'll take you both to my house my car is parked in the parking lot would you come with us?" Ryotaro asked

"That's okay I'll get a rental car so I follow you three" Bond replied

When Yu rides with Ryotaro and Nanako in their (1997) Land Rover Freeloader (L314) and Bond drives a rented (2006) Nissan Skyline 300GT (V35) sedan to the gas station where is located in the shopping district and stopped to let Nanako go to the washroom and Yu steps out of the Freeloader and Bond steps out in his Skyline too when a Gas Attendent steps to Yu & Bond to meet them.

"Hey boys you're new here?" the gas attendent said

"Yep were new here" Yu replied

"Well you've been friends with that foreigner man that makes you friends" the gas attendent replied

"He was a teacher from England who was studying his students" Yu asked

"Cool but gonna go back to my job see ya!" the gas attendent said as he walks away to do his job.

After refueling Ryotaro's Freeloader Nanako comes back from the bathroom and Bond, Yu, Ryotaro and Nanako drove off to Ryotaro's house for a break.


	3. a mysterious dream

**Inaba,Japan Evening**

When they arrived in Dojima's residence Yu,Bend,Nanako and Ryotaro relaxed in their living room while Nanako was cooking some sushi for the three boys and Ryotaro for dinner, put on a TV for some entertainment then Nanako served some ramen and some Japanese juice drinks for the three boys and eat.

The four people were eating but Ryotaro's pocket was ringing and picked up a phone that something important when he tells Nanako to _take_ care of Jensen and Yu and Ryotaro went off without finishing his dinner. Nanako, Yu and Jensen were still eating some sushi when Jensen asks Nanako about Ryotaro when Nanako replied that he was a police detective that Ryotaro works after he leaves and the news is on from the TV announced that Taro Namatame a city council had witnessed of a female reporter, then Taro's wife Misuzu Hiiragi divorced at Taro for cheating pursuing damages of scandals and Mayumi Yamano for the alleged of the affair of the reasons on sensationalism on Taro but Nanako think it's boring and switches the channel for the JUNES a department store organization.

TV Junes announcer " _At JUNES everyday's customer's appreciation day come see for yourself and get a touch of our products"_

The JUNES announcer sings

"Everyday's great at your JUNES!"

Nanako sings in excitement

"Everyday's great at your JUNES!"

"You're starting to like this store Nanako" Bend said

"Thank you Mr. Bend" Nanako replied

After dinner Nanako tells the two boys to sleep upstairs then Bend and Yu slept upstairs in their room.

At night Yu woke up into a weird place full of fog when Yu woke up while he was standing on a cobble red floor when a mysterious voice came from and Yu follows it. Yu still walking through the fog and stopped through the door then it opens to reveal a mysterious silhouette when Yu battle but no affect and the mysterious silhouette disappears telling Yu to find the truth.


	4. Up the hills to Yasogami High School

**Morning April 4,2011 Inaba,Japan**

The next day Nanako called them Bond and Yu for some breakfast that Nanako cooked for them and Nanako explains that the Yasogami High School was located in the Westside of the hill when Nanako escorts Bond and Yu to their new school before leaving the house but Bond asks Nanako that she cooked dinner on yesterday and Nanako replied that she cooked some stuff in the afternoon before buying dinner this day.

In the morning Nanako, Bond and Yu walked in the Samagawa Flood Plains when Nanako briefs the two to get to Yasogami High School before Nanako gets to her Elemantary School and walks off to have Bond and Yu to take care of themselves and she walks off. Bond and Yu where walking their way to Yasogami High School when Bond's phone rang and picked it up it was M the boss from MI6 that contacts Bond if he is on track while Yu stops to turn around at Bond.

"Bond where are you we've looking for you for two days" M said

"Well I've been vacationing around Japan looking for some Quantum soldiers around here" Bond replied

"Well I want you to be back to MI6 immediately" M replied

"I can't I have my friend here to babysit in Japan maybe I can call you back, M see ya" Bond added as he hung up.

"Excuse me Bend who are you talking to and what are these people that are from?" Yu asked

"There one of my friends from the Oxford Academy I studied from England" Bond replied

"I see" Yu added as they continued off.

Bond and Yu still walking in the Inaba suburbs when a clumsy biker student slipped out of control and crashed into the garbage can hurting his bumb when Bond is trying to help out a orange haired boy with red headphones but he replied that he'll be fine and tells the two to go ahead to Yasogami High School before a orange haired student can catch up to these two boys.

Bond and Yu arrived behind the gates of the Yasogami High School and entered. Inside the Yasogami foyer a teacher dressed in a Egyptian Pharaoh King crown, wields a crook, wears a brown blazer jacket and wears a black skirt approaches the two and asks them.

"Hello new student welcome to Yasogami High and your foreigner friend what's your name sir?" the Egyptian teacher asked to Yu Narukami

"Yu Narukami" Yu introduced

"And you Mr. foreigner?" teacher replied

"Bend, Jensen Bend" Bond replied"

"I'm Kimiko Sofue the World history teacher, what brings you to Japan Mr. Bend?" she introduced

"I was being a supply teacher to help kids for support from Oxford Academy" Bond replied

"Oh you've been studying Oxford Mr. Bend-San" Kimiko said

"You two follow me to the staff room" Kimiko commanded as the two boys followed to the staff room

At the staff room the two boys were signed to 2-2 by Kimiko just then a middle age teacher with straight black hair,buck teeth,wears a dark navy suit and a yellow and orange checkered tie with a mean look.

"So you new here grey haired freak!" the middle aged man with a trash talk

"Yeah I new here" Yu said

The middle aged man glared at Bond

"And what's with the blonde western barbarian a friend of yours?" middle age man said

"This is Bend he's my supply teacher from Oxford he came here to assist the students for some studies" Yu said

"So you're a new supply teacher for the student allow me to introduce myself my name is Kinshiro Morooka and I'm a Philosophy teacher and your name bunghole?" Mooroka asked to Yu after he introduced himself

"I'm Yu Narukami please to meet you Mooroka" Yu said

"Try to be nice Mooroka and don't be mean to us and the students all right" Bond replied

"Shut your piehole up Bend I made the rules up for both of you and my students, now follow me you fartknockers to class 2-2!" Mooroka growled as Mooroka escort the two boys upstairs to classroom.

In class 2-2 the students were chit chatting about king moron aka Kinshiro Mooroka a teacher who was teaching kids some lessons of his rules when a black haired girl in her red cardigan,black tights and a red headband, a light blonde hair girl who wears a green jacket who were talking to a orange haired boy in headphones that Bond and Yu walked past who was in fatigued and now the door slides open featuring Bond,Yu and Mooroka. Students were gasping on a blonde foreign man.

"All right shut your traps!" Mooroka snapped at his students

"Didn't I tell you to be nice sir" Bond asked

"Shut up and stand still moron!" Mooroka asked as Mooroka continued talking

"I'm Kinshiro Mooroka, your hometown teacher from today forward!" Mooroka introduced to the students and continued talking

"First things first! Just because it's spring doesn't mean you can swoon over each other like love struck baboons. Long as I'm around, you students are going to be pure as the driven snow! Now I hate wasting my time but I better introduce this transfer student and his supply teacher. This sad sick's been thrown from the big city out to the middle of nowhere like yesturday's garbage and this foreigner from England was supporting students for the teacher. And he's just as much of a loser here as he was there, so you girls get any ides about hitting on him!"

"Tell'em your name, kid, and you Western barbarian and make it quick." Mooroka said as he makes them introduced to their names

"The names Bend, Jensen Bend" Bond asked

"Yu Narukami and you calling me a loser?" Yu said to the students and Mooroka

"Hrnh... That's it you're on my shit list, effective immediately." Mooroka growled

"If you don't cooperate this time to that transfer student I'm going to snap my finger on you Mooroka" Bond said

"Put a sock on it dummy or I'll throw you to the police Mr. Bend" Mooroka said as he continued talking to the students

"Everytime I turn my back, you're fooling around on these damn phones, checking you life journals and your my places" Mooroka said as a short blonde haired girl asked Mooroka

"Uh excuse me can a transfer student can sit down with me?" the short haired girl said

"Huh yeah, sure. Hear that? Your seat's over there. So hurry up and sit down already!" Mooroka said

Yu finds a seat where a short haired girl was sitting and Bond finds a seat where a white office desk was standing on the left.

"He's the meanest huh?" the short haired girl said while Bond on his white office desk was working some MI6 stuff on his piece of paper. Some students were chit chatting on Mooroka but Mooroka tells them tone quiet and the school life begins.

 **15:23 PM**

In the morning Yu and the students were studying some lectures from Mr. Mooroka and his Lectures will start tomorrow.


End file.
